


and i hope you drown before i do

by laughs_in_distortion



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, A self destructive love, Bittersweet, Enemies With Benefits, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Mind Games, More just bitter tho lol, Mutually Unrequited, Not actually 3 sentences tho lol, Remarkably tender given the circumstances tho, Self-Destruction, Unrequited Love, if you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughs_in_distortion/pseuds/laughs_in_distortion
Summary: If Peter had one wish, it's that he could take Elias down with him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	and i hope you drown before i do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Sentence Fic Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767514) by anonymous. 



"You know, I wish I'd never met you."

Elias laughs and has the indecency to press his lips into Peter's, and swipe his tongue across the one that had just condemned him. As if that is what he loves the most, as if this is the core of his affection. 

And, really, it probably is. 

When Elias pulls his lips away, he hovers close, his head pressed into Peter's hair and says, "oh, you _love it_." And he has the further indecency to laugh.

"If I could love anything, _darling_ ," Peter says in turn, hoping the sardonicism drips biting and acrid right into Elias' mouth and down his mocking throat. "it certainly _wouldn't_ be _you_."

But as he speaks the words, some very quiet, small, heretical part of Peter wonders if it's true. After all, he is corrupting himself, every time he allows their skin to touch. He feels the cutting pain as his loneliness is defiled. 

But then the Lonely is satisfied when Elias inevitably slinks off to his precious Institute and Peter fades back to some distant shoreline. It almost rewards him. 

This acts as a reminder, after all. A reminder of what it's like to really have nothing but specters and smoke, and lingering salt on his tongue, and the indecipherable twisting in his chest and stomach at the smell of awful cologne. To have his isolation truly _Seen_ with a burning, scalding gaze satisfies the things they've both chosen to serve.

Elias runs his teeth across Peter's neck and then has the audacity to rest his cheek there, like intimacy is an amusing diversion that's so far below him except in jest. Elias is so _empty_ and Peter is so, so jealous of that hollow void he doesn't even have the decency to comprehend the weight of. 

Breaking things means nothing to him. 

It makes Peter want to break _him_ , just to see what he would think of it.

"Don't forget our bet, _dearest,_ " Elias murmurs in his ear.

"You certianly won't." Peter says, rooting his fingers through Elias' mussed hair just a little too roughly. "Not when I win." 

Elias laughs, and it sounds like water softly swallowing someone whole. "If it happened, if it _ever_ happened...don't you worry. I would be sure to make note of it." 

Peter knows he is not _loved_ , never really has been and never really needed to be, and if anyone were to love him it wouldn't be Elias.

And if Peter were to love anything...well it couldn't be him either. 

What a waste that would be.

If Peter loves anything it might be his god, but The Lonely doesn't want his love and he knows it. 

He wonders, sometimes, if Elias does. 


End file.
